


Warmth

by darknefarious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heya, Dean-o. Heard you’re sick.” Gabriel said, “Please accept my gift of hot chocolate drink as my offering.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Dean always had mixed feelings about very cold weathers. 

He loved it because it made him remember happy childhood days of his mother’s hugs and hot chocolate and warm soup. On the other hand, he started hating it after his mother’s death. It made him remember cold days inside the Impala, his Dad driving, while Dean was trying to protect little Sammy from the biting cold while he himself was sneezing and sniffing. 

\--

Perhaps all the stress and drama had finally got him.

Dean got sick. Damn, they were about to salt and burn a ghost, and he wanted to go too (since the simple salt and burn case was a great break from all the angels and demons and big shit they were dealing with for the past months). 

But Sam AND Castiel combined were a lot more stubborn than he is and insisted he rest. 

\--

Dean was left alone inside the motel room, sick and miserable. How he hated the cold. And damn cheap heater wouldn’t work. He wasn’t feeling sleepy as well. So, he took the blanket, sat on the floor in front of the television and pitched the blanket around his shoulders.

\--

He doesn’t know how long he zoned out, but he just snapped out from his reverie when he felt someone gently tap his back and realized there was a steaming mug just inches away from his face. 

Dean slowly looked up.

“Heya, Dean-o. Heard you’re sick.” Gabriel said, “Please accept my gift of hot chocolate drink as my offering.”

Dean stared at the mug in front of him and took it. 

He was sure that if he didn’t, Gabriel would simply bother him even more. 

\--

The chocolate drink was probably one of the best he tasted. 

\--

“Cold here, isn’t it?” Dean heard Gabriel say.

He wanted to say something smart (or annoying) as a response because the question was just plain stupid, but he was too tired.

“Move a bit, will you?”

Reluctantly, Dean did as he was told until Gabriel could sit behind him. The archangel bent his knees and leaned on the bed frame. He took Dean’s blanket and pitched it around his own shoulders and pulled the hunter against his chest before folding the blanket back up. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. 

“It’s warmer like this.” Gabriel answered him. The hands on Dean’s abdomen embraced him tighter. 

He wanted to point out a lot of things to Gabriel, like he could’ve just fixed the damn heater with his angel mojo and then just leave him alone… But he was sick, and had no energy to argue.

For now, he could let Gabriel do whatever he wanted. 

\--

Dean let his body relax within the archangel’s embrace. 

\--

Gabriel was warm. The warmth he felt around the archangel was so much better that the warmth the alcohol can give and so  
much different from Sam’s. And for a person who was so used to the cold and loneliness like Dean… warmth was happiness. 

\--

When Dean woke up, (when did he fell asleep anyway?) he was on bed and felt surprisingly well, as if he hadn’t been sick at all.  
Sam and Cas were back as well.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked him.

“So much better.” 

‘Did I just dream all that?’

\--

Dean found a red and white striped candy lollipop on the table with a message attached to it. ‘Hope you’re feeling better. Always with you – Gabriel’ 


End file.
